


the world as they know it

by thesaddestboner



Series: the apocalypse isn't supposed to be this pretty [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Apocalypse, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The apocalypse isn't supposed to be this pretty.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world as they know it

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the most recent [](http://we_are_cities.livejournal.com/profile)[**we_are_cities**](http://we_are_cities.livejournal.com/) prompt and the [](http://bandom_100.livejournal.com/profile)[**bandom_100**](http://bandom_100.livejournal.com/) community. My claim was apocalyptic Jon/Ryan. This is an AU. Again. I should be set for life if all my writing for this fandom is AU. Unbeta'd. Originally posted [here](http://st-st-st-utter.livejournal.com/1130.html).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

  
  


photo by [siesta](http://siesta.deviantart.com/art/grises-vistas-63659548)  


Ryan watches the world as they know it end from the roof of the flat he and Jon share. Stars streak across the dark palette of sky – Ryan knows they’re not really stars, it’s just more comforting to think of them that way – in the distance, trees shaking, leaves falling (even though it’s the crux of summer) windowpanes rattling, the noises rolling closer and closer.

The noises roll closer and closer, tiny explosions in the center of Ryan’s chest. He slides a hand up over his heart and closes his eyes, stars still dancing behind his eyelids, feels the pulsing beneath his fingers and isn’t sure if it’s his heartbeat or the percussive drumbeat of their impending death.

Ryan isn’t sure if their impending death is supposed to be this beautiful, either. The luminescent streaks cutting across the darkening sky remind Ryan of that Van Gogh painting, and just for a moment, he wishes he could reach up and touch the falling stars.

“Ryan.” Jon’s voice, its urgent tone invades his thoughts, the canvas of _Starry Nights_ evaporating in a haze. “C’mon. Spencer is waiting.”

Ryan turns and offers Jon a smile. “Okay. It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” He steps away from the metal railing and heads in with Jon, gently sliding and latching the balcony door behind them.

Jon nods, stooping to pick up his black duffel bag. “It is,” he says, fitting the strap across his chest. “We’d better hit the road if we don’t want that to be the last thing we ever see.”

Ryan turns off the light at his bedside, and the room is swallowed in darkness, save the twinkling of light in the rapidly closing distance.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
